1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to locking caps, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved locking spout closure cap wherein the same includes plural pairs of combination members that must be oriented in a predetermined alignment relative to a combination plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various locking spout caps have been provided in the prior art. The prior art has heretofore utilized relatively complex locking cap arrangements to enable the securement of a cap relative to a spout. The instant invention attempts to overcome the prior devices by setting forth a straight forward mechanism minimizing breakage of the cap and area thereof due to a limited number of parts therewithin. An example of the prior art is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,607 to Fuzzell, et al., wherein a manually lockable spout closure cap provided with an outer cap preventing direct grasping of an inner cap, wherein the outer cap is reciprocatably movable relative to the inner cap to enable engagement of projections which in turn engage the inner cap and thereby enable rotation of the inner cap by rotation of the outer cap. Conversely, disengagement of the projections releases an inter-relationship between the outer and inner cap. The patent is of interest relative to the orientation of the outer cap relative to the inner cap and the selective engagement of the two caps together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,485 to Aimar sets forth a vehicular filler cap closure wherein engagement of two members coaxially aligned utilizing a tumbler and key lock arrangement enables selective securement of the cap relative to a gas tank arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,208 to Evans sets forth a further example of utilizing an axially aligned tumbler and key lock arrangement in association with a locking gas cap to enable selective securement of the gas cap relative to a filler spout. The Evans patent is an example of a relatively complex and interrelated organization relative to the instant invention setting forth a streamlined and effective means of locking a filler cap organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,388 to Baker sets forth a locking gas cap arrangement utilizing a key and tumbler organization to enable selective latching of an outer hand-grip shell relative to an inner spout securement portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,035 to Vitale utilizes a shield rotatably mounted to a threaded element of the closure, wherein the shield may be removed from the threaded element or connected to the threaded element upon utilization of the coaxially oriented key-tumbler arrangement. Without such engagement, the threaded element may not be rotated for disengagement from the conduit within which the threaded portion is engaged and wherein the gas cap is further provided with protection against unauthorized disengagement from its associated conduit by binding the shield to the threaded element with an adhesive and rotating the shield thereover.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved locking spout closure cap wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness of construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.